


dance, dance like its the last, last night

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, M/M, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: And slowly, between all the wandering around and the mildly illegal activities they engaged in together, Malleus started to fall for Leona."we met in the same abandoned building and started to hang out" au with a twist(Title from... yknow)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	dance, dance like its the last, last night

“Fancy seeing someone else here.” 

Malleus startled. He had been too into his analysis of a half torn poster to notice his surroundings, something he was sure Lilia would scold him for. Despite being retired from service a few thousand years ago, Lilia was still a force to be reckoned with. After all, the last time Malleus had tried the “I’m old enough” excuse, he found himself bent over one knee. After that, he couldn’t sit properly for an entire week, and he learned to never mess with Lilia.

“Hey, are you deaf? I’m talking to you.” Dragging himself out of his reminiscences, Malleus turned around to see a young man, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Malleus. He was a bit shorter, and wore a dark yellow hoodie, ripped jeans, and a surprising amount of jewelry. “You startled me.” He responded in kind. The other rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can see from the way you jumped like a foot in the air.” He uncrossed his arms and extended a hand to Malleus. “Leona.” An offer of friendship. Malleus would be a fool to turn it down. He shook the offered hand and gave his own name. “Malleus. Nice to meet you, Leona.”

Ever since that day, the two would meet at the abandoned building. Sometimes it was Leona who would find Malleus, sometimes it was the other way around. And slowly, between all the wandering around and the mildly illegal activities they engaged in together, Malleus started to fall for Leona. He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment as to when he had given his heart to the other. Maybe it was when Leona had brought him up to the roof and they watched the sun rise together, shoulders bumping against each other, but neither of them moved away. Or maybe it was when he had gotten stuck in a gate and Leona had pulled him free despite the fact they were being chased by the cops. He had taken his hand in his own back then. It was so warm, and Malleus never wanted to let go of it. 

It was inevitable, really, for Malleus to fall in love with the first person other than his family to show him such kindness. But he knew his love was not meant to be. He was fae, and Leona was human. Leona’s mortal life was but a mere flicker in Malleus’ long life, and Malleus knew that pursuing a relationship with Leona would just end in heartbreak. It was better for him to just stay by his side for as long as he could… 

~

After bidding Leona goodbye, Malleus waited until he was alone to teleport himself back to the faerie realm, back to a place where he was constantly surrounded by people, yet always lonely. Sighing, he collapsed on his bed, his band t-shirt and leather pants an amusing contrast to the elegance and opulence of his bedroom. 

“Knock knock, Malleus! You better be fully dressed!” Lilia sauntered in with all the grace of a cat who had not only gotten the cream, but the entire store’s worth of cream. “My little boy has finally fallen in love! So tell me, who is it?” Lilia lunged for Malleus, who sighed in resignation but allowed Lilia to pull him into a hug that more closely resembled strangulation than an actual hug. “I’m not in love. How has Silver been recently?” He tried to change the topic, but one look at Lilia’s wide grin told him that he wasn’t going to get off the hook easily. “Oh, you’ve got it bad. Speaking of bad, I have bad news for you. Your mother has decided that you need to marry now. You’ve been engaged to the prince of the summer fae for centuries already, and she wants grandchildren _now._ ” 

Malleus nearly threw Lilia out of the room when he said it. “What?? That’s… I am not going to marry someone who I’ve never even met!” He paced around the room while Lilia lounged on the bed, kicking his legs idly even as Malleus became more and more frantic. “I’ll have to cancel the engagement… I can’t… “ His heart clenched at the thought of marrying a man he had never seen before, and not Leona- Gods, he really _was_ in love! 

“Lilia, is there any way to… turn down the engagement?” He asked, yet he already knew the outcome. Lilia shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Malleus. The engagement’s been in place for so long already… But if you meet him and explain, I’m sure you two can come to an arrangement.” “An arrangement where I’ll still be trapped in a marriage that I never wanted.” Malleus huffed, rolling his eyes. “But fine, I’ll meet him. Just to tell him that he would be the last man I’d ever marry.”

~

“Now be on your best behaviour, Malleus. The wedding is tomorrow, after all.” Amidst the wedding preparations, Malleus was too busy to even catch a glimpse of the prince he was to be wedded to. He only ever saw the man’s attendant, a short boy with hair the colour of wheat. According to him, his liege was just as busy, and Malleus felt a small bit of vindictive pleasure at that. “Good night, Lilia…” Closing the door, he climbed into bed, yet as the minutes passed he found himself unable to sleep.

Sitting up, he stared out the window and into the garden. The soft moonlight illuminated the shrubbery, yet he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the view. Sighing, he decided to take a walk around the gardens, hoping it would calm his mind and allow him to get at least a few hours of sleep.

In retrospect, maybe going to the gardens while wearing a thin robe wasn’t a good idea. Frost crunched under his feet, the sound almost echoing in the silent garden. Frost glimmered on every surface, and he breathed in the cool air. Feeling a small spark of mischief, he sent a small gust of wind to rustle the leaves of the trees, the chilled wind swirling around the garden. He was just about to leave when a voice called from behind him.

“Heh, I knew you’d be here. Fancy seeing you here, Malleus.” 

Malleus’ eyes widened. _That voice… ! But it can’t be, how can **he** be here??_

He turned around. The look of the other’s eyes held a familiar gleam that only shone brighter in the twilight gloom. “Is this a dream? A vision? For how else would I be seeing you here?” Malleus murmured, gliding closer to press his hands upon the other man’s face. “Even if it was a dream, I would still have fallen in love with you at first sight.” Leona pulled Malleus close, pressing a gentle kiss to his cold lips. Malleus craved more, yet he forced himself to push Leona away. 

“Leona… I… I have to marry tomorrow.” Even though he wanted to lie, to twist his words to his advantage, one look at those green eyes had him spilling out the truth. He turned away, hoping Leona wouldn’t see his pain. 

“What a coincidence, I’m going to get married tomorrow as well.. In fact, I’m going to be wed to the prince of the winter fae.” At that, Malleus looked at Leona, and at his shit-eating grin. “... I… what?” A spark of hope appeared, and his heart beat faster and faster until he was sure it would burst out of his chest. But he couldn’t dare believe it.

Leona rolled his eyes. “I’m marrying you tomorrow, Malleus. And we’ll rule over the fae realm together forever. Maybe provide some grandkids for your mother, I swear that woman is crazy-” He barely caught Malleus in time as the taller man surged forward, trapping him in a hug. “Oi Malleus, let go of me!” Leona struggled in his powerful embrace, yet stopped when he heard a broken sob from Malleus.

“I’m- I’m just so happy… I love you, Leona.” For the first time in weeks, Malleus smiled.

~And they all lived Happily Ever After~

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis, guys  
> this was supposed to be a christmas secret santa gift for someone but they left the server i was in so....  
> i did get permission from the mods to post this tho so meh  
> god forbid i name my fics normally


End file.
